


What a Thing to Do

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Collection of Songs and Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at it again with another ship this is the end of this series. I'm really proud of this one it's for the song Yellow by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Thing to Do

Tsukishima has never been one to have a favorite color. It was a trivial action he couldn't be bothered with, like he didn't understand picking one and what it stood for. He felt like he couldn't be trialed with such trivial notions when much more important matters were a hand.

Another trivial matter was the concept of friends. Tsukishima never had friends because most he felt were beneath him and "uselessly hot blooded people bothered him" and ironically those were the people he attracted. Or so he thought until a lone, meek and mild mannered freckled boy started talking to him and hanging out around him calling him "Tsukki" and giving Tsukishima a new kind of attention,  one that didn't seem as trivial like say a favorite color.

With friends came best friends and Tsukishima only had the freckled boy Yamaguchi if one could even consider him a friend. Then to Tsukishima best friends became trivial and fickle subjects. It wasn't until Yamaguchi stood up to him and questioned his pride that Tuskishima then understood what a best friend was and that it wasn't so trivial. Tsukishima has never been good with people, but he was good with Yamaguchi and be his best friend.

It seemed to Tsukishima life was full of more trivial concepts outside best friends and favorite colors came love. Tsukishima wasn't sure when he fell victim to the trivial perhaps it was when out of the blue Yamaguchi said 'Let me guess your favorite color.' Tsukishima nearly rolled his eyes and replied he didn't have one but then Yamaguchi giggled and stated 'Yellow'.

Then as cliché or trivial is sounds a click went off. The way Yamaguchi's face lit up when he said yellow made Tsukishima's heart stop and his breath catch.

From then on out, Tsukishima succumbed to the trivial things in life like favorite colors, best friends, and love, because he has all three. Tsukishima never pictured his favorite color to be such a bright and vibrant color, then again he never thought much about anything to do with such until the bright and vibrant Yamaguchi came into his life, then from there on out everything about Yamaguchi was yellow and it made Tsukishima feel warm.

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

Everything about the pair was now yellow, neither seem to mind nor did they seem to care.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this series I think I might do another one so do me a favor go check out my tumblr I blogged the ask prompt story starter meme soo go to ironically8teen's tumblr and request a ship with a number please.


End file.
